Currently, operational payloads such as sensors, ordnance, unmanned aerial vehicles or UAVs, unmanned undersea vehicles or UUVs, unmanned surface vehicles or USVs, and unmanned ground vehicles or UGVs, as well as sophisticated weapons such as smart bombs and small tactical missiles, are delivered and dispensed largely by highly specialized and expensive delivery platforms. For the military, this includes state-of-the-art bombers, fighter aircraft, warships, specialized transport ships, submarines and specialized ground vehicles. Most, if not all of these operational payloads, were developed and fielded to counter high-capability foes that also possess high-technology weaponry. However, delivery and dispensing of the payloads by largely manual methods (i.e., humans manipulate and operate the delivery platforms and payloads) and expensive apparatus (i.e., the specialized delivery platforms) is not cost-effective and efficient for all military applications. In cases where these methods and apparatus are applied against relatively low-technology and low-capability foes, any long drawn-out conflicts will ultimately impose significant financial and resource burdens on the military. Additionally, the wear and tear on the delivery platforms from repeated and extensive sorties reduces the useful life of the delivery platforms and increases their attrition.